


Time Travel to Solve all your Relationship Problems

by DaeofthePen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bianchi gets to have her own Time Travel adventure, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, For Love™, Misunderstandings, Time Travel Fix-It, there are two Bianchis running around geez what could possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeofthePen/pseuds/DaeofthePen
Summary: The Arcobaleno get their adult bodies back, and then Reborn breaks up with her.Bianchi decides time travel is a perfectly reasonable method of fixing her relationship. Her body being transformed into that of a toddler and being confused as an Ex-Arcobaleno was NOT part of that plan. Time Travel. AU.
Relationships: Bianchi & Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bianchi & Gokudera Hayato, Bianchi/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. The Portal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven_Silversea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Silversea/gifts).



The Vongola labs were commonly the site of explosions, deaths, and natural disasters. It was located far enough from the main mansion to keep the Decimo’s famed Intuition from pinging every five minutes. Or so he claimed.

This time, it wasn’t an explosive disaster that wrecked it’s lab.

“Bianchi, please, “Kyoko pleads, hands raised as if to reach out, but not daring to step closer. “Step away from the time machine.”

“No!” Bianchi sobs, “I ne-need to-“

Kyoko takes one slow step forward.

“Reborn broke up with me!” Bianchi yells with a sudden surge of anger. She steps back, closer to the swirling portal behind her. “I need to- to fix it and-“

Kyoko freezes in her approach. 

“And you will, “she reassures Bianchi.

“Were they even dating to begin with?” Hana mutters.

She ignores Hana’s snide remark.

“Time travel is not the right way to go about fixing your relationship with Reborn,” Kyoko says louder, soothingly.

“Hahi!” says Haru in apparent agreement, “In Haru’s  _ Specially-Made, Custom Fashion Clothes _ , Reborn will be begging to take you back in no time!” Her fists were clenched and her eyes burned with determination.

Hana only sighs. If fashion choices were Reborn’s problem, they would have gotten back together in the first week. Haru had been throwing sexy clothes at Bianchi for two weeks now and there was no sign of him changing his mind.

Hell, even her current Haru-outfit-of-the-day had the majority of the scientists in the lab blushing. Her leather coat was closed - and thank  _ god _ for that - and it  _ still _ had slits on both sides so you could see her creamy, long legs— No. Nope, nope. Not going down that rabbit hole.

‘ _ Don’t put your dick in crazy _ ,’ she reminds herself. Just look at how Reborn ended up.

A scientist tittered next to Hana, wringing his hands in nervousness.

“Why do you even have a finished and working time travel machine in your labs to begin with?” Hana asks him, keeping her voice low.

The guy flinches. She resists the urge to scoff. Barely.

“It- It’s not finished, though, “he whispers back quickly, “Though untested on humans, objects sent through didn’t come out the same as they went in and-“

He flinched again when she whips her head around to stare at him. That. That didn’t sound good.

At all.

“Shit, “Hana hisses.

Crazy or not, they didn’t want Bianchi  _ dead _ .

“Look, “Hana raises her voice at Bianchi. She steps up next to Kyoko and Haru. “ _ You’re _ an adult and  _ Reborn _ has his adult body back. You’re already starting with really good odds of getting back together, without any of the weird age stuff that plagued you guys before.”

Bianchi looked uncertain, but she was listening at least. 

“If you go back, “Hana says reasonably, “you will only be going back to the same problems you had before.”

The room holds its breath. Only the sound of running machinery broke the silence.

Bianchi sniffs and raises her hands to rub her eyes.

“O-Okay, “she says quietly, and then a louder, “Okay… oka-“ Her voice breaks off with a sob.

The large, bulging backpack slides down her back and  _ thumps _ onto the floor. 

Bianchi goes down with it and  _ cries _ .

“Oh, Bianchi, “Kyoko murmurs. Her nose looks a little more red than usual, and her eyes are shinier in a way that has nothing to do with the light of the portal and has everything to do with sympathy for a heartbroken woman.

Kyoko takes the last few steps towards her and crouches down to hug Bianchi.

“Let’s go get ice cream, “she says with determination, “Let’s eat ice cream and watch some dumb movies and try out every one of Haru’s outfits and-“ Kyoko swallows around her dry mouth. “-Okay? Does that sound like something-? Does that- let’s do that- okay?”

She pulls away to look at Bianchi.

Bianchi - who sits with defeated shoulders and red eyes looking out through thick lashes - nods slowly. 

They stand unsteadily and it looks like everything will be fine. 

And then Kyoko steps back, away from the portal, only to slip on one of the many liquids that stain the lab floors on a daily basis. 

Kyoko slips  _ toward _ the portal.

And Bianchi-

Bianchi pulls Kyoko back and away. She pushes Kyoko away. 

And herself  _ toward _ the portal.

Bianchi falls.

Her Storm Flames rise up in panic and she reaches a hand out to catch herself.

But her grip on the gate fails as the metal disintegrates under her hand.

Bianchi falls through the sputtering portal, its metallic gate crumbling.

She cries out in pain as her Storm flames lurch and twist painfully and  _ tear from her core _ .

And Bianchi falls. 

Leaving her Storm Flames behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time travel has happened, time to get our bearings.

Bianchi lands in a painful heap on tiled floor.

She sucks in a shaky breath and curls in on herself. She sobs.

The tiles under her cheek are cool and she spends a few seconds focusing on that. It’s better than the pain that comes from deep inside under her ribcage.

Her Flames - or maybe her soul - throbs in a way that isn’t physical. But it still hurts _so much_.

She forcefully uncurls her body and twists onto her knees. 

Bianchi sits in a lovely, large kitchen with wooden cabinets and tiled flooring. There are crayon drawings on lower sections of the walls.

She frowns and stands on shaky legs because- she’s never been in this kitchen in her life. 

If Bianchi went through the gate and _did_ travel back in time, should she not have ended up in a location she had been on this date and time?

She whirls around and looks up and up and _up_. Bianchi spots a small calendar stuck to the - extremely tall - fridge.

She reaches inward for her Storm Flames - her lesser used Flames, but it won’t do to get rusty with them - to give herself a boost in her jump, but as Bianchi sends a tendril of _Will_ to her Storm Flames, she only gets pain _painpain_ -

Her knees buckle and hit the tile. 

Bianchi curses under her breath and waits for the pain to ebb. 

Tentatively, she reaches for her Swamp Flames instead and almost sobs in relief at the smooth connection. Her Swamp Flames are fine.

Bianchi jumps up closer to the calendar and catches herself on the fridge handle. She stares.

So. She went through the time travel machine after all.

Her eyes catch on the rest of the scene and Bianchi looks around the kitchen which is- a normal kitchen. If it wasn’t huge.

...Or if Bianchi wasn’t small.

The handle slips from her fingers and Bianchi stumbles in her landing. She needs- a mirror!

Bianchi scrambles away and quickly finds the bathroom. One quick, enhanced jump later and she’s standing before the dirty mirror.

“Oh…” Bianchi murmurs.

She touches her hands to her round face. She squeezes her soft cheeks.

Bianchi stares at her - much younger - reflection.

“This wasn’t how I left.” And it wasn’t. Bianchi stares at her large eyes.

She is maybe two years old in physical appearance and, frankly, very adorable. And the clothes Haru made her still fit, thankfully.

But more importantly-

“If Reborn growing older resulted in our break up…” Bianchi murmurs aloud, voiced echoing in the empty bathroom, “then me growing younger would keep us together, wouldn’t it?” She watches herself blush through the mirror.

Bianchi is already in the past, it would be a shame to waste the opportunity now, wouldn’t it?

She smiles.

\---

Bianchi checks the house to make sure the family is out, and makes her way back to the kitchen to raid it for all nonperishable goods. 

_I will need a base_ , Bianchi decides first, _a base that my past self wouldn’t know._

If her past self is still around, that is.

But before that, there is something that’s been bothering her. Bianchi hesitantly, cautiously reaches for her Storm Flames again.

She sucks in a sharp breath and only just manages to keep herself from falling face-first by leaning against a wall.

So. She went through the time travel machine.

She went through the time travel machine and somehow left behind a part of herself. Maybe, stupidly, she had thought that it was more likely to leave behind physical limbs than _pieces of your soul_. 

Bianchi curses. Infuriated, she whips around to- to- to punch the wall- maybe disintegrate it if she still can-

_Storm Flames had been one of the few things she shared with Hayato._

But no, her Storm Flames aren’t there anymore. Instead, she’s only greeted with more pain until - in her anger - she drags out her Swamp Flames and watches the wall rot away.

Bianchi steps through the newly created hole and out into the whirling winds outside. If nothing else, it would carry away the stench.

 _My second task_ , Bianchi decides, _is to check up on my and Hayato’s past selves._

\---

She finds her younger self in Cavallone territory. 

Bianchi watches from the balcony of a nearby apartment complex as her younger self attacks the young Cavallone Don. Though at this age, Dino must still be an heir.

And of course, her darling Reborn toddles alongside them. Bianchi resists the urge to coo.

She taps her small fingers against the railing.

If Bianchi is attacking him, this could either be their first meeting - where she tested if he was good enough to be the center of Reborn’s attention even if just temporarily - or it could be the brief period for which Reborn hired her to help train Dino. 

Bianchi winces as her frayed soul throbs again. She wraps her arms around herself and lets herself breathe for a moment. She presses her forehead against the cool metal of the railing

A breeze blows her hair forward, into her face, and Bianchi sweeps it behind her ear. She looks back down at the growing conflict.

But.

Reborn is gone. 

Dino squawks and dodges a rotting cupcake, but Bianchi ignores it. Where did Reborn-?

A click sounds behind her. A gun being cocked.

Bianchi freezes at the sound, Flames whirling within her waiting at the ready. She slowly turns around and-

Her breath catches.

Bianchi’s eyes linger on the green gun, the sharp black suit, and then - painfully - the soft roundness of his face.

Her darling Reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Raven, who let me message her for months about this idea and helped me flesh it out. It's a silly and fun idea made even more fun with having someone to share it with.
> 
> And to anyone who might be interested, here's [my blog](https://www.pillowfort.social/daeofthepast), it's where I'm most active and you can see what I'm up to. :D


End file.
